Predatory
by csThor
Summary: On a jungle world Mara is tracking her quarry …


**_Author's Note:_** I recently found this old vignette on a USB stick and was astonished to find I had never posted it here. Well … let's fix that.

* * *

 _ **Predatory**_

The woman was perched on one of the massive branches of a tall jungle tree, a good thirty meters above the ground. From her vantage point she had a marvelous view of the endless green foliage canopy stretching towards the distant horizon as well as the river running at the bottom of the slope which began right next to the tree. It was not particularly wide or deep, just enough to be visible among the endless greens from a distance.

She brought up her macrobinoculars and scanned the far bank of the river. So far no movement, but she knew her quarry would show itself. _Patience_ , she told herself.

She lowered the binoculars again and wiped sweat from her forehead. She wished for a breeze to cool her but she knew breezes only accompanied thunderstorms on this tropical hothouse of a world and she decided sweating was infinitely more preferable than getting soaked to the bones. Her jumpsuit clung, in theory it was supposed to shrug off dirt and sweat with ease but this planet belied the smooth sales slogans of the garment's makers, and she grimaced at the thought of how she had to smell. She shook her head. Thoughts like this were irrelevant and only kept her from concentrating on the matter at hand. The jumpsuit's dazzling pattern of greens and browns blended her into the jungle background and the seals at wrists, ankles and neck kept unwanted insectoid visitors away. It was practical … and a little sweat was survivable.

Again she checked the river for movement and had to stifle a surge of irritation when she came up empty again. Her quarry was late. Sure, they had been trekking through dense jungle and awfully challenging terrain for five days now and were probably beyond tired, but even then they shouldn't be this slow. A sudden doubt arose within her mind. Had they, perhaps, taken the shorter but harder route through the midst of the jungle?

 _Nonsense_ , she told herself sternly and shook her head. _They've been following the river for days. No way that they suddenly decide to hack their way through the underwood._

Besides she'd been stalking them for days, even going as far to sneak to their nightly camps and listen to their talk. Or rather the heated debates. That drew a sardonic smile. Nerves were in short supply among the group and the constant bickering between two of their number didn't help at all. Sneaking a look at her wrist chrono she made a few quick calculations.

 _Four hours till Twilight Night and two more till True Night. Their destination is still some twenty miles away … They would be there tomorrow late afternoon._

Without her interference, that is … Her orders were clear. Of course she could have gone ahead with her plan days ago and would probably be back in the civilization now but where was the fun in that? This, stalking unsuspecting opponents, was what she'd been trained to do, what she _enjoyed_. Nothing to keep the heart beating than a stroll through the jungle combined with the thrill of a hunt. She had to smile at that.

Another glance through the macrovision binoculars finally showed her what she'd been searching for: five humanoid shapes were visible on the edge of the jungle on the far bank of the river. The distance was too great for details but she'd been taught to read people and could see the bone-deep weariness in them. Each step was hurting, the knee bent a little farther than comfortable and putting one foot in front of the other took more strength than before.

The woman decided to sit back and watch. A few more hours would exhaust them even more, reduce their vigilance and make her job that much easier. Besides, predators like herself were nocturnal creatures. The night was her confederate and tonight she'd prove that she was without a doubt the most dangerous predator on this world. Fingering her vibroblade she leaned back against the trunk of the tree and waited.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Yavin IV was going to enter the shadow of the gas giant in a few minutes. _Twilight Night_ this phase of semi-darkness was called and it was always a spectacle when the moon entered the shadow of its bigger neighbor. The atmosphere would cool drastically and the water vapor in the upper reaches would freeze. The last and first light of Yavin's sun would strike them and cause a sparkle, almost as if two opposing fleets were having it out in orbit.

Luke leaned casually against the rough stone of one of the smaller temples at the northern edge of the Academy compound and waited. The Force, and the arrival of his wife, had told him that the survival group was inbound. He watched with a small smile as a group of younger students made their way from their living quarters to the communal refectory, laughter rippling among them.

"The five of them will not have much to laugh about," his wife remarked smugly as she joined him waiting at the corner.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smile and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Much better," Mara said and tossed her braided hair back over her shoulder. "It's nice to feel clean again instead of like a large puddle of sweat. May the Force bless whoever invented water showers."

Luke gave a chuckle of agreement. "So how was the jaunt?"

"As usual," Mara responded but the feral grin belied the casual words. "They never stood a chance."

"Of course they didn't," her husband agreed. "Which is why I always ask you to do this."

"Not to mention you know I enjoy it," she grinned like a well-fed tusk cat.

"That, too," he admitted with another chuckle. "Anything noteworthy?"

"Well," Mara drawled, "I think Zharim really does have leadership potential. He really tried to keep the group together, to help and support those who were struggling with the environment. But even his patience ran out pretty quickly."

Luke snorted. "Let me guess – Morlla Nabrhn and Harin Gunkin."

That drew a laugh. "Not that surprising, is it?"

"No," he admitted somewhat ruefully. The two students had been on Yavin for two years but since puberty had hit them with full force their constant bickering had become legend among Jedi. "What's the verdict among the teachers?"

Mara shrugged. "So-so. The only thing we all agree on is that the two of them are still in the denial stage. As for the rest … Ten credits minimum, five-to-one odds on within three months, three-to-one within six months and only two-to-one within a year."

Luke shook his head in mock sadness. "You and Corran are getting my Jedi into bad ways," he complained. "What would the galaxy think?"

"Stop whining, farmboy. Between me and my background, Corran's background _and_ Booster _and_ Karrde are you really surprised?"

"Not really," he sighed.

"So, you want in?"

Luke gave a hiss of exasperation. "What do you take me for, woman? Twenty on within three months."

"Optimist," she scoffed. "But I'll make a note to inform Corran."

Luke laughed again. "Jedi Knight, trained law enforcement officer, fighter pilot and bookie. Quite a list of qualifications."

"Yeah, but better not tell him. He'd be insufferable."

The shriek of a jungle bird in the distance alerted them to the arrival of the group of students at the edge of the jungle. Luke didn't need the force to see the disappointment and chagrin the five of them were exuding. But in the Force these feelings were multiplied tenfold. "What did you do to them?" he asked Mara as he studied the tired teens coming closer.

"The old _plate-around-your-neck-while-you-were-sleeping_ routine. Between me and Corran we came up with some really ludicrous slogans."

They fell silent as the first of the group, the Chagrian Zharim Orqus, reached them. The dejected young man gave a bow. "Master Skywalker, Knight Jade Skywalker."

Luke nodded and surreptitiously studied the plate hanging around his neck. It read _Upstart Jedi Trainees nil, Mara Jade Skywalker twenty-five._ He suppressed a grin. "Don't take it too hard. Go to your quarters for a shower and a change of clothes and then to the refectory. The kitchen droids have been instructed to let you eat as much as you wish. Debriefing is postponed until tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." The Chagrian bowed again and, followed by the other members of the group, entered the temple.

Once the doors had closed Luke looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow. "You want to do the debriefing alone or do you want me to be there for more philosophical questions?"

Mara shook her head. "No, I'm good. But you better be ready for a lightsaber session afterwards. I may need to vent frustration."

"Still trying to kill me?" he asked with a sigh of mock dejection.

Mara leaned in, her lips almost touching his ear, and whispered "Always, farmboy." Then she sent him a mental picture of a workout session that would take place later that day, in the privacy of their apartment, and sauntered away.

Luke shook his head, his eyes following the seductive swing of her hips, and sent a quick prayer for strength to the Force. He had no idea where Mara got her energy from but if it came from a power cell that could be purchased he wanted one, too. Still shaking his head he followed her to the refectory.


End file.
